1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair styler and a heating device, and more particularly to an electromagnetically heated hair styler, and the temperature condition of the hair styler is easily recognizable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional hair styler with an electric heating device 80, 800, wherein the electric heating device 80 comprises a base 81 and a plurality of connectors 82 suspending from the base 81 and electrically connected in pairs to a plurality of hair rollers 90 which are equipped with electric heating members 91. The electric heating device 800 shown in FIG. 2 is a hair clip equipped with an electric heating member 810 to heat a hair roller 900, so that the hair can be heated and styled by winding around the hair roller 900.
It is to be noted that, during hair styling by hot perming, perm lotion is usually used to modify the hair texture after rolling hair with hair rollers, then mold the hair into a desired style by heating, hence, temperature control is key to the hair styling effect. However, hair will form a certain thickness of hair layer after winding around the hair roller, so that, the hair at the top surface of the hair layer that touches the hair roller as shown in FIG. 1 and that touches the hair clip as shown in FIG. 2 will be subjected to a relatively high temperature as compared to the hair at the bottom of the hair layer, which will result in an ununiformity of heating, and consequently affecting the hair styling effect.
Besides, the conventional electric heating devices 80, 800 require constant power supply, therefore, the hair rollers 90, 900 need to be connected with a power line, which not only increases the size of the hair styler, but also makes the use of the hair styler inconvenient during hair styling. Furthermore, the hair styler is required to be maintained at the temperature of 120-180 Celsius degrees during the whole process of hair styling, which suffers the disadvantage of high energy consumption. Another disadvantage is that perm lotion used in hair styling will inevitably be brought into contact with the hair rollers and clips, which makes the hair rollers and clips difficult to clean and causes sanitation problem.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.